


【ME】Happy Halloween

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 万圣节已经过了，但万圣节play不会过！
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 27





	【ME】Happy Halloween

正文:

“Jarvis，开灯。”Mark命令道，走进自己家漆黑的客厅。Jarvis是他之前无聊时随手写出的程序，命名灵感来自钢铁侠的AI；它负责Mark家中所有智能家居的运作，是一位靠谱的管家。

柔和的灯光次第亮起，Mark却在看清房间内的景象后忍不住微微皱起了眉。

“嘿。”坐在他沙发上的不速之客得意洋洋地抬起一只手和Mark打招呼。

Mark是个无神论者——他一直笃信能掌握他命运的神灵只有一人，那就是他自己。对于其他一切关于神明、偶像和救世主的宣讲，Mark都敬谢不敏。

然而现在，坐在他沙发上的这位，却怎么都不能称得上是“人类”——“他”有着羽缎一般乌黑的头发，从中探出两个小小的尖角；鲜红色的眼睛中有一道蛇似的竖瞳，身后铺满黑色羽毛的翅膀遮挡住了大半个窗户。不止如此，他还穿着活像从中世纪宫廷中走出来似的的衣服，繁复华丽的衣领堆叠在颈口，用一根细细的黑色缎带打了一个精巧的结。“恶魔”就这样堂而皇之坐在Mark家的沙发上，好像他才是这里的主人。而Mark站在地上，反而像是闯入这所豪宅的不速之客。

想到这里，Mark忍不住皱起了眉头。

“你要干什么？”他脱口问道。

“恶魔”懒散地倚在沙发上，用一只手撑住自己的头。

“今天是万圣节。”他笑着说，红色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Mark，“我是来要求款待的——你有糖吗？”

哦，对，今天是万圣节——Mark恍然。他今天在Facebook园区看到好几个猴子穿着奇装异服招摇过市，还以为是旧金山要举办什么漫展。

而现在这一切都有了合理的解释:吸血鬼在街头游荡，跑车里坐着钟楼怪人，漂亮甜蜜的小恶魔潜伏到CEO先生的客厅里，讨要一颗节日的糖果。

Mark忍不住微笑起来。

“我当然有糖。”他泰然自若地说。

恶魔从沙发上坐直身体，眨动那双红色的眼睛。

“在哪里？”他问到，开口的时候还带着软糯的口音。

很好，还是个巴西来的恶魔。Mark憋着笑这样想。他走到沙发边，居高临下看着这个长着翅膀的闯入者。

“糖果就在我身上。”Mark说着，手指灵巧地解开身上穿着的牛仔裤纽扣，“——给你吃棒棒糖。”

他在看到坐在自己家沙发上的“恶魔”的一瞬间就硬了；对方无辜地眨着红色的眼睛，黑色羽毛的翅膀无风自动，嘴唇鲜红欲滴，漂亮的脸孔更像个纯洁的天使。Mark走到他身边，耀武扬威地露出自己的武器，粗壮的肉刃弹出来，几乎甩到“恶魔”柔嫩的脸上。

“恶魔”没有向后躲开，反而是笑嘻嘻地握住了Mark的阴茎。一点点舌尖在他口中若隐若现，他张开嘴，柔顺地含下了Mark阴茎的头部。

Mark摆动着腰，放肆地把自己的大半根肉棒戳进了“恶魔”的口腔。幼滑的软肉像是质感绝佳的丝绸，听话地咬着肉棒吮吸。“恶魔”的双手放在Mark的胯部，埋首在Mark的身下，极尽所能卖力地吞吐。

Mark的手指滑进“恶魔”顺滑的黑发间。

“好吃吗？”他故意问道，用手指摩挲“恶魔”因为含着粗大肉棒而凹陷下去的脸颊。

“恶魔”垂下来的深色睫毛微微颤抖，用一个绝妙的深喉代替了回答。

过量的快感让Mark头皮发麻，被倒逼得深吸了一口气。他有些粗鲁地拽住住了“恶魔”的头发，后者被拉扯的动作带得微微抬起了头，魅惑的红色眼睛里积聚起委屈的水雾。

Mark空出来的那只手掐住自己的阴茎根部，才堪堪止住在“恶魔”嘴里缴械的欲望。

“你真会吸。”Mark咬着牙，刻薄地给出评价。他用手指夹着“恶魔”的下颚，蛮横地摆动着腰，在对方温热的喉间卖力戳刺了数下。

“恶魔”的眼尾因为Mark霸道的动作而被欺负得发红，蛇似的眼睛里也弥漫上晶莹的泪光。他的嘴唇被摩擦得发红，过量的津液承载不下地从唇舌间溢出来，沾染在精致的下巴上，再顺着漂亮的下颌线条蜿蜒而下，隐没在华丽堆叠的衣领中。

Mark的呼吸变得短促而粗浊。他猛地抽出自己的阴茎，那根被含得水光透亮的大家伙从“恶魔”鲜红色的嘴唇间抽离出来，牵连出暧昧的银丝。“恶魔”红艳的嘴唇被蹂躏得肿起来，像是凝固了的草莓果冻。Mark用拇指蹭过他的嘴角，抬起“恶魔”的脸低头吻他。

一吻结束，两个人的呼吸都无法恢复平稳。Mark的阴茎露在只拉下半截拉链的牛仔裤外，怒涨着深青色的经络，像是已然苏醒的野兽，叫嚣着要夺取新鲜的猎物。

“Wardo，我们去卧室。”Mark声音沙哑地开口，他等不及了，干脆用双手环住对方的后背，想把他抱起来。

“不行，Mark。”“恶魔”——Eduardo在恋人怀里小幅度地磨蹭着，扭着腰想从Mark的怀抱里挣脱出来，“我还有翅膀……”

这倒是提醒了Mark；他伸出手，顺着黑色的羽毛抚摸了两把。

“那我们就在这儿做。”暴君立刻做出了决定。

“转过去，Wardo，趴到沙发上。”Mark命令道。

恋人话语里不容拒绝的控制欲令Eduardo从尾椎处升起一阵可耻的颤栗。他呜咽一声，像只被捏住了后颈似的猫那样柔软下来，塌下身子趴在了沙发上，巨大的黑色翅膀覆在他背后，完整地呈现在Mark眼前。

Mark轻佻地在Eduardo饱满的臀部拍了一掌。

“屁股抬高点。”他一边说，一边亲自动手，扶住Eduardo线条美好的腰胯，挺立的一对臀丘正对着Mark，熟透的小口若隐若现。

在对付Eduardo衣服的这种事上，Mark一向毫无耐心。他扯出Eduardo整齐掖在长裤中的复古衬衫，古银色的纽扣崩开溅落了一地。Mark的手指从衬衫下摆伸进去，在薄透的白色蕾丝下抚摸Eduardo的胸乳。

在自己的乳尖被Mark用手指捻住搓揉的时候，Eduardo忍不住轻轻叫出声来。Mark用一只手搂着他的腰，Eduardo被他禁锢在怀里，黑色的翅膀抖动着，像一只被钉在了木板上、有着奇异美丽的蝴蝶。

“轻点……Mark，”他小声抱怨，“你弄痛我了。”

“是吗？”Mark问道，作乱的手却根本没有停下来的意思，继续在Eduardo皮肤上游走抚摸，“我只是想尝尝你胸前那两颗糖果的味道——我给你吃了棒棒糖，你应该礼尚往来对不对？”

“你骗人！”Eduardo不甘心地用手指去掰Mark搂在他腰上的手，“你的棒棒糖是咸的！一点都不甜！”

Mark勾起嘴角，在Eduardo耳后吻了一下。

“是吗？”他故意问道，另一只手则陷在恶魔雪白的臀肉里，在上面掐出红痕，“我看你刚才吃得挺香的。”

“那是因为……唔。”

Eduardo停住了话头。Mark坚硬滚烫的性器已经抵住了他身后那处隐秘的入口，正在极具暗示意味地戳弄。敏感的穴口接触到那根硬物的一瞬间，Eduardo就不由得软了腰，他抬起双臂，把通红的脸颊埋进去，好止住自己羞人的喘息。

“你还提前给自己做好了准备。”在感觉到身下入口潮湿泥泞的翕动后Mark忍不住开口打趣，“这么想吃我的棒棒糖？”

“我没有。”Eduardo偏过脸，小声地为自己辩解。他的脸颊因为羞赧蒸腾成粉红，像是初夏的枝头诱人采撷的蜜桃。Mark凑上去，在爱人脸颊上咬了一口，想要品尝果实甜蜜的芬芳。他的阴茎从Eduardo水光淋漓的臀缝间滑进去，轻而易举地把头部喂进了恶魔身下张开的小嘴中。

Eduardo捂住脸，从指缝中漏出细小的呻吟。他在等Mark下班的时候，就已经在洗澡的时候准备好了自己；他站在浴室的淋浴下，一边想着自己有着冷淡蓝眼睛的恋人，一边把三根手指捅进自己饥渴难耐的身体里。他因为自己放浪的动作红了脸，却又在想到Mark撞进他身体里的快感时小腿打颤，把白浊的精液喷射在浴室的瓷砖上。

现在，Mark切切实实地将要操他了。Eduardo像发起高烧一样浑身滚烫，特意涂了黑色指甲油的手指陷在柔软的沙发垫里，唇齿间漏出灼热的吐息。Mark按住他的腰，双手把在他身侧那一对下凹的腰窝里，像是征服了雌兽的雄狮那样，耀武扬威地把自己的阴茎一寸寸楔进引诱他的恶魔身体里。

Eduardo向后仰起头，情难自禁地发出迷乱的呻吟，脖颈的曲线几乎对折。尽管他和Mark已经做过了千百次爱，但Mark的尺寸对他紧致的内里而言仍然太粗太大了；比三根手指粗硬得多的肉棒畅通无阻地破开高热的软肉，笔直地捣进深处颤抖的花心。

“天呐，Mark……”Eduardo发出一声啜泣，跪着的腿根也不由得紧绷起来。

Mark从后面伸出手，捂住Eduardo张开的嘴唇。

“嘘，”他说，腰胯摆动着，在Eduardo体内有力地进出，把Eduardo的呻吟打散成一截一截，“恶魔不能直呼主的名字。”

Eduardo恨恨地咬了Mark一口，但这点力度和Mark在他身体里挞伐的力道比起来，简直微不足道。Eduardo事先抹进自己小穴里的润滑剂在高速的抽插间被带出体外，在Eduardo柔腻的大腿缝隙中蜿蜒下透明的湿迹；其余的液体则堆积在深红的洞口，被拍打成绵密的白色泡沫，随着肉棒狰狞的进出，挤出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。

“还敢说你不喜欢我的棒棒糖吗？”Mark问道，他用两根手指摩挲着Eduardo肿起来的嘴唇，而后伸了进去，用和身下相同的频率在Eduardo口腔里抽插，“我看你吃得挺香的。”

Mark用两根手指夹着Eduardo的手指亵玩，逼迫身下的恶魔发出好听的呻吟。Eduardo的整个背部都趴在沙发上，黑色的翅膀铺陈开来，垂落的羽毛随着激烈的性交动作而摇晃，像是随时能在地面上扇起一阵飓风，带着这个不属于人间的尤物飞上半空。

但Mark不会放走他的；他像是标记所有权那样，用牙齿叼住Eduardo后颈的软肉碾磨，在恶魔的全身留下自己的痕迹和气味。

Eduardo被他撞击得毫无反抗之力，只能由着Mark对他为所欲为。Mark站在地上，用两只手扶着Eduardo瘫软的腰身发狠地撞击了十数下以后，他停下动作，在铺着羊毛地毯的地板上跪下来，从后面抱住Eduardo，把降落在他家沙发上的恶魔抱起来，正面搂在自己怀里，而后再一次进入了他。

被彻底撑满的感觉让Eduardo难以承受，黑色的指尖无助地在Mark背后挠了好几道。Mark报复性地在对方嘴角咬了一口，而后又把Eduardo丰厚的下唇含进了自己口中。

Eduardo含糊地呻吟了一声，手指摸索着向下，握住了自己也早已挺立多时的阴茎。Mark轻轻拍开他的手，凑上去吻掉Eduardo濡湿的睫毛上将落未落的泪珠。

“我帮你。”暴君开口时，声音带着难得的深情。他用手圈住Eduardo的阴茎替他套弄，抽插的动作也不像刚才那样仿佛狂风暴雨般的粗暴，轻缓体贴的动作变成了春风化雨的温柔。

Eduardo把两只手挂在Mark的脖子上，配合Mark进出的动作，一次次地抬起腰后又慢慢坐下。这样的姿势让两个人相连的部位紧紧咬合在一起，更增加了绵长的快感。Mark在Eduardo身体里深入浅出地动作，这个姿势也更有利于他品尝Eduardo胸前糖果的甜美——Eduardo精心打好褶皱的领巾早就被暴君扯落扔在地上，此刻，Mark正埋头在Eduardo衣襟大开的胸口，用唇舌把两颗小樱桃挨个吮得深红透亮。

漂亮的翅膀仍然支撑在Eduardo身后，恶魔张开羽翼，在祭坛上接受凡人的供奉。Eduardo的手指插在Mark卷发间，晶莹的汗水从下巴滴落。他的脸上带着既是痛苦又是极乐的迷离表情，从嘴唇间溢出代表欲望的喘息。

“Mark……”Eduardo的一双长腿缠在Mark腰上，在快感的浪潮中呢喃着爱人的名字，腔调与他呼唤上帝时如出一辙。他的甬道痉挛似的绞紧着，用力地夹着Mark埋在他体内的阴茎。

“你想要什么？”Mark问道。此刻，他才是那个诱惑凡人吃下苹果的蛇；他咬着Eduardo的耳垂，把蛊惑的话语吹进Eduardo的耳朵里。

“你想要什么？告诉我，Wardo，我会满足你的。”他鼓励似的对Eduardo说。

Eduardo皱着眉头，他挣扎了片刻，还是选择向欲望投降。

“想要你，”Eduardo带着哭腔说，“我想要你，Mark……射给我，把我填满……”

Mark奖励地亲了他一口，重新激烈地操弄起来。Eduardo被他插得尖叫，整个人都无法自控，只能攀附在爱人身上，由着对方选择把自己抛入地狱还是天堂。

猛烈的十几下抽插之后，Mark停下了动作，搂抱着Eduardo微微喘气。他的阴茎正在Eduardo体内汩汩出精，而Eduardo在这样的冲刷下则微微颤栗，迷茫又脆弱地把下巴支在Mark肩膀上，啜泣着同时迎来了高潮。恶魔的小腹如他所愿地被精液灌得隆起，好像有生命正在里面孕育。

Mark心满意足，在射完以后抽离了Eduardo的身体，用亲吻和触摸爱抚怀中的爱人难以平静的身体。

Eduardo精疲力尽，趴在Mark身上喘气。他的双手还紧紧箍在Mark背后，半羞半怒地把脸埋在Mark肩膀里。

Mark像只终于得到满足的猫一样，整个人都从内而外透着愉悦。他把手指插进Eduardo的头发间，梳顺爱人凌乱的黑发。

“头发是怎么回事？”Mark问道。

“……一次性染发剂。”Eduardo哑着嗓子嘟囔着回答，伸手轻轻揪着Mark的卷毛，像撒娇又像抱怨，“颜色过一两天就会掉了。”

Mark有一下没一下拍着Eduardo的背，给羞恼的爱人顺毛。他的手指从Eduardo凌乱不堪的衬衫下摆摸进去，在Eduardo后背上触碰到了紧绷的背带。

“这是固定翅膀用的？”Mark问道。

“嗯，”Eduardo懒洋洋地回答，“这对翅膀挺漂亮吧？我从Sean那个当模特的女朋友那里借的。”

“很漂亮。”Mark若有所思，“不过相比翅膀，我更想看你穿这个品牌的内衣。”

Eduardo笑着揪了揪CEO的脸颊。

“下次吧。”他说。

FIN.


End file.
